worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Guelph
Guelp is the third planet of a G-type sun in the system 77 916 Perseus, a system of nine planets. It is the only inhabitable planet in the system. It has one large moon and one small moon that orbits the larger moon. The Guelph system is located 1.6 light years from the Gander-Longueil system, the closest conjunction of inhabited star systems (excluding binary, trinary, and other multi-stellar systems) in the Perseus Quadrant. Geography Guelph has two major continental landmasses, Corvus and Tucana, named for other constellations. Guelph is a Terra Alpha class world, habitable to humans without environmental engineering. Its climate is temperate at most latitudes, warm at the equator. History Guelph was initially surveyed in the 38th Solar Century and colonized some two centuries later. It lost contact with other worlds in the aftermath of the collapse of the Human Galactic Commonwealth. Its history during the Great Silence was peaceful and marked by gradual advancement. Guelph was rediscovered by the Pathfinder Ship Sapphire early in the 72nd solar century and soon established trade and commercial relationships with the Gander-Longueil system. Guelph rapidly joined in interstellar commerce and was one of the first worlds to join the New Galactic Commonwealth at its formation. During the Second Aurelian War, a New Commonwealth was sent to Guelph to liberate it from Aurelian Occupation. At the time, Guelph was not under Aurelian Occupation, but the fleet had arrived because of severely bungled orders and had crippled the planet's orbital defense gride and communication array before the misunderstanding was resolved. Guelph subsequently withdrew from the New Commonwealth and became a member of the Free Worlds. Guelph Station was expanded during the course of the war as it served as a major logistics point. Several Task Forces and a number of warships called on Guelph in the course of the war. Society and Culture Guelph is a technologically advanced, space-faring world. It has a population of 1.5 billion people. Its people are highly entrepreneurial, hard-working, and business oriented. Guelph has established business and trade offices on 100 other worlds. It has the largest fleet of commercial starships in the Perseus Sector.Guelph is a member of the Free Worlds Affiliation and trades extensively with worlds throughout the Perseus Sector, especially with the nearby Gander-Longueil system. Much of Guelph's interstellar industry is located in and around the massive Battersea megacity on the Bando Peninsula of Corvs continent. Battersea is a conurbation of some 20,000,000 people sprawling over 20,000 kilometers of residential, commercial, and industrial zones; similar to the north shore of Sapphire's Jutland Territory. Many interstellar consortia have divisional headquarters there. Off the peninsula is a mass-driver capable of launching cargo to Guelph station for interstellar transport. Guelph Station is a large space station located in one of the planet's LaGrange points. It is a major transfer point for interstellar travel. Additionally, Guelph has promoted a cultural presence throughout the quadrant through popular music, dance, drama and comedy, and art; primarily centered on the cities of Eramosa, Teaback Heights, and Hondo. One large city on each of its continents has been designated as a territorial capital, Ptolemy on Corvus and Magellan on Tucana. Ptolemy hosts the Western Assembly. Magellan hosts the Eastern Assembly. Each has sovereignty over its continental and oceanic territories. The two assemblies must be coordinated to establish uniform planetary governance. Category:Worlds